


A Mundane Fall From Grace

by ArnarchyPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Gerard Way, Drabble, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot, Vampire Frank, Vampire Frank Iero, vampire frerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArnarchyPrincess/pseuds/ArnarchyPrincess
Summary: Frank gets attacked by a bat at his and gerard's workplace, gerard begins to worry about the health and safety of his co-worker as he begins to look more and more sickly.(Short oneshot, not sure if i should keep it a oneshot.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 17





	A Mundane Fall From Grace

“Oh my god its a fucking bat!” the janitor yelled before falling off the small step ladder  
Everyone ducked under their desks or began to freak out as the bat violently flapped around the office  
“Guys check out this sick coffee i ma-” The bat flung itself directly into Franks face pushing him back into the door he had just come out of  
“Oh My-Fuck what the HELL??”  
The bat persisted and quickly frank frustratingly slid open a window  
“Good fucking LORD” Frank sputtered. His hair stuck in every way and his shirt was now absolutely drenched in coffee   
Frank’s coworker Gerard slowly creaked the door open  
“Frank? Buddy? You alright in there?”  
Frank let out an annoyed groan, “The bats gone, you can come in.” He rubbed his face, already exhausted by the day.  
“Geez that was one hell of an attack huh?” Gerard rubs the back of his head  
“Yeah. fuckin’ awful little shit bit at me” He wined while rubbing his jaw  
“Dude you could totally get rabies or some shit. You should get yourself checked!”  
“No way man. This company has no insurance policy. I rather die.”  
Frank stared down at his shirt before looking up hopelessly at gerard  
“Do i still look cute?”   
Gerard grinned and flushed but didn't bother answering the smaller boy, his hazel eyes dragged him in too much for comfort.

Over the next few weeks Gerard had noticed Frank looking more and more ill every day. There were deep purple rings around his eyes and his skin became frighteningly pale.  
“You get any sun lately?” Gerard asked over his newspaper in the break room.  
“No way the sun’s been fucking shit lately.”  
Gerard put down his paper and grinned believing frank was joking  
“The suns been shit?” He laughed  
“I mean it man our ozone is thinning horribly. I've got rashes and burns!”  
There wasn't much else to say but Gerard still worried about his coworker. To hell if he would ever show it. Gerard felt his hands get clammy even just thinking about being vulnerable. Especially around Frank..

More time passed before Gerard’s lunch break lined up with franks again  
He looked equally as sick but he looked more exhausted now  
“How are you holding up there?” He asked carefully as Frank tucked his head into his arms on the table.  
“That weirdo bitch is giving me crazy headaches man. She keeps giving me her stupid books”  
“You mean Louann?”  
“Yes! All she does is barrate me with questions and throw her stupid readings at me.”  
Gerard chuckled nervously, “She does do an awful lot of religion based stuff at the wrong place and time.”  
“I swear it's like I'm cursed, she insists on talking to me all the time.”  
“Yeah...Like a curse.” Gerard sipped his coffee and sat in silence for the rest of his break.  
Gerard couldn't help but let his mind wander. He had always been an imaginative little bastard and Frank only seemed to get worse. Could it be demons? A curse? Or was Frank actually just dying of some infection from the bat? He had an incident where he had eaten a bad bagel at lunch and spent the next hour heaving. Yet all the other bagels were fine and everyone was okay, no food poisoning and no heaving.   
“Frank..?” Gerard called out into the restroom and only got mumbles and groans  
“Why do i feel so shitty dude?”   
“You need a doctor man. I’m telling you it could've been rabies! I don't want you to die of something.” Gerard let his worried stature show for the first time.   
Frank let out a small smile, he had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and he looked exhausted  
Before the silence dragged on for too long, Gerard spoke again, “Have you slept all all lately?”   
Frank's face dropped again and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I haven't slept much, not really. I can't seem to sleep when I want to, staying awake at work is really difficult for me. Maybe my place is haunted, it fills me with so much dread.”  
“Maybe you should come-”  
“Iero! Way! How much time do you two need to spend in the bathroom for your little makeout sessions? Get back to work.” their supervisor bellowed out into the bathroom  
Gerard rolled his eyes and Frank turned back to the toilet and sighed.   
Eventually Frank stopped showing up to work leaving Gerard worried and feeling helpless.

“Gerard.” His supervisor had shut his thoughts out and he looked up at the older man, “Have you seen Frank at all? He’s going to get fired if he doesn't have a good excuse for this”  
Gerard weighed his options quickly  
“His aunt got cancer-” He blurted out before he could properly think, “He was real close with her y’know and they think it’s terminal” he continued to lie. He hadn't heard a single thing from frank. He didn't even know where the bastard lived.  
“Ah...well, here's a bag of his stuff. I’ll give him a chance and put him on temporary leave-unpaid- but drop this off at his place and tell him he needs to get back here ASAP.” His supervisor offered, but very sternly.  
“Yep no problem” He waved it off as the older man put the bag of items on his desk.  
Great now I need to find out where this poor idiot lives.  
At the end of the day Gerard strolled up to the secretary’s desk nervously.  
Long slick black hair and a dangerously red shade of lipstick lindsey Ballato was definitely intimidating. Gerard however had the upper hand here as he knew Lindsey had always taken a liking to him and she was very silly and sweet.   
“Heey lindsss, how's it been going?” He forced a grin and pointed as he leaned on her desk  
“Oh hey Gerard! It’s been going alright, my mom had to move in with me recently because she’s been so paranoid about the recent events. Which y’know i’m worried too but a girl’s gotta get her game on! I cant bring the game home if my moms wandering around eating cornflakes in her nightgown-”  
Gerard blankly smiled and nodded, trying to maintain his composure. He wasn't really one for socializing, even less with super outgoing people and Lindsey sure did talk a lot.  
“And the longer these murders go on the less i want to go out and honestly i feel like a little pent up teenager again with my mom at home and-”  
Gerard felt himself combust into flames on the inside. He didn't even know what to say or how to interject into this very very very one sided conversation  
“-and that last guy i brought home… sheesh.” she trailed off and stared at the wall behind Gerard in silence for a few moments, almost as if she was remembering something unpleasant.  
“Gross. Yeah anyways, what can i help you with Gee?”  
Gerard almost blew up with relief as she asked the one thing he needed to hear  
“Well I've got this stuff i need to drop off at Frank's house” He gestured to the bag in his hand, “but the thing is, i don't really know his address. I was wondering if you had that information?”  
Lyndsey gave him her signature sunny grin and turned to a cabinet behind her and dug out a file  
“Lucky for you! Frank hasn't been fired yet so i still get to have all these documents!” She grinned as she copied his address onto a sticky not  
Gerard glanced over at the file stealing a peek  
Frank Anthony Iero  
21 y/o   
e/c:GRN  
Ht: 5-  
The paper was put away before he could finish reading  
“It’s so weird what kind of information we carry about our employees here I mean-Oops!” She covered her mouth and looked up at gerard carefully   
He awkwardly grinned hoping she wouldn't cut off his source of information  
“I never said that.” She stressed and handed him his sticky nto before returning to her laptop, “Have a good one Gerard!” she typed furiously onto her document  
Gerard pondered down at the sticky note in his hand as he waved in a cab  
“Well, thats certainly not a good area to be living in.” He muttered to himself out loud.  
That area had gone down to shit in these recent weeks, the property prices had dropped dramatically and police practically paraded the area, always finding new horrors.  
Gerard shrugged it off and directed his driver there.

The apartment building was tall and mighty, it could've been an upper middle class building had it not been for the skyrocket in crime recently. Gerard didn't bother staring for too long, the sun was setting and he was afraid of what hid in the shadows  
His nerves rose and he felt his palms sweat as he opened the front door for the building.   
The elevator was cold and it played unfitting music.   
“Floor sixteen..” He reminded himself as he stepped out of the elevator  
He felt nervous, insanely nervous. He couldn't understand why.  
Well he definitely knew why but he’d deny it forever.  
Frank had always been a sweetheart. His slender face, his deep hazel eyes and his open personality always felt like a drug to him  
Forget it-shut up  
Gerard shooed away his thoughts as he lightly shook his head as he reached the right door.  
He knocked on it, almost hoping Frank wouldn't answer.  
He didn't.  
Gerard began walking away when a thought hit him  
If i don't let him know what the supervisor thinks is going on, it could be the end of both of us  
Gerard didnt wanna have to find a new job, and Gerard didn't want to have to work in an endless pit of hell without Frank  
He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, forcing himself to step back to Frank’s door.  
“Frank!” He called as he knocked a little harder. “It’s erhm, gerard. I have some stuff from work. And I kind of need to talk to you.”  
Sounds like I'm about to confess i have a crush or somethin- nope nope nope  
Gerard sighed again feeling like he was beginning to sound like a deflating balloon with all the sighs.  
The door clicked to Gerard’s surprise. He waited for it to continue to open but it didn't.  
Gerards heart stiffened and he flexed his hands at his sides slowly trying to gain confidence.  
He pushed the door and slowly stepped inside. It was dark- insanely dark. There was still at least half an hour more of sunlight right? The windows were covered by what Gerard could only assume were sheets.  
He calmed himself trying to remind himself of how he used to cover his windows in highschool.  
“I’m gonna come in and set your stuff down on the table alright?” He announced loudly.  
Halfway into the studio and the door slammed behind him  
He turned to look, hoping to see frank and not some serial killer.  
Nothing was there. The wind blew in hard through one of the windows and Gerard tried to reason with himself.  
“It’s just the wind- just the wind- just the wind- fuck this is some stupid shit someone in a movie would say.” He hissed at himself, terrified.  
He pawed around a wall looking for a switch  
He felt relieved to click one and immediately found himself tackled onto the floor  
He screamed bloody murder and knocked the person over the head witht he bag of items he had in his hand  
The other person fell to the floor and gerard scooted backwards, distancing himself as much as possible  
His jaw dropped and he felt sick  
“Frank!?” He cried out as he recognized him  
He looked dead, beyond dead, resurrected and killed twice more, he looked like a ghost.   
A bloody, grimy ghost.  
“Frank what the fuck is this I-”  
Frank didn't move from his position on the floor  
Oh my fucking god did i just kill him?  
Gerard stressed over his options  
Run(Easy and low risk) or Mae sure he’s not dead(Difficult and High fucking risk)  
Gerard clenched the bag and quickly dug out the first item he could grab, a long ceramic pencil holder.  
He gripped it as tightly as possible as he approached the smaller man.   
The blood stains were bold on the collar of his shirt and his hands. He could barely see his face and it stressed gerard more than anything  
He slowly rolled him over with his leg and held the pencil holder in a ready position as Frank slowly opened his eyes.  
“Gerard…” He breathed slowly, his lungs sounded inhuman. They sounded scratched out and it looked like it hurt to breath  
Had the blood been from coughing? Was that his own blood?  
A sudden wave of energy seemed to fill Franks heart as he gasped and sat up, Gerard jumped back, afraid to even swing  
“Gerard! What are you doing here!” Frank stressed as he quickly stood up and stumbled backwards.  
Gerard felt himself choking on his words, he scanned the room quickly feeling his anxiety rack up once more. He could feel a breakdown coming.   
“You need to leave!” Frank yelled at him as he took another unsteady step backwards, when Gerard didn't move an inch Franks voice filled with frustration, “I’m serious gerard it's not safe for you!” His voice broke, verging on tears.  
“Frank please...What's wrong with you?” Gerard dropped the pencil holder. It shattered loudly on the ground but neither of the men flinched, “You haven't been at work in weeks. I told our stupid supervisor your aunt had cancer but you look like you’ve already fucking died Frankie.” He shook as he clenched his hands to his sides  
“You wouldnt understand, just please!” He telled  
Gerard didn't move, he felt regret fill his body as Frank shoved him against the wall. He couldn't breath and he felt himself getting lightheaded.  
“Please Gerard..” Frank's voice quivered as he loosened his grip on Gerard, “I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this” He broke down, and leaned his head on the taller one’s chest  
Gerard didn't know what to do. He did the only thing that felt right to him at that moment.  
He just held frank as he cried into his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I started this a while ago as a small fic inbetween two larger fics i wanted to do and i kind of abandoned it, i picked it back up and wrote the rest of it tongith  
> its like 3:30 am now and i'm not even sure what to do with this anymore  
> it was gonna be silly at first but i really like taking angsty turns with things. If i ever did more chapters it'd be a definite mix of angst and absolute dorkiness.  
> Does anyone even read frerard anymore?  
> Also some of the formatting is fricked up because i'm kind of new to actually posting on AO3 (So i couldnt put stuff in italics or bold *Head pat* soooooo if it came off as amatuer work thats bc it is! :D  
> stay safe kiddos


End file.
